


Stranger Danger

by DrippingCandyEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Barista Eren Yeager, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrippingCandyEyes/pseuds/DrippingCandyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A green eyed brat ran into me in the street one day and I made the mistake of telling him my name.</p><p>(Levi's pov probably the whole fic, I write short chapters, you have been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Watch where you're fucking going brat!" Some little shit with glowing green eyes had just barreled into me.

"S-sorry" The brunette stuttered out. Was he crying?

"Are you alright kid?" Seemingly surprised he straighted up and wiped the tears from his tan face.

"I'm fine" I nearly laughed out loud. He was clearly not fine, though it was none of my business. I shrugged began to walk away.

"Wait!" He called after me. I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry it's just.. what's your name?" This time I do laugh. What a weird brat.

"Levi" I say over my shoulder as I stroll away.

"I'm Eren" the brat decided to run after me and falling into step. I sighed when he began babbling. The last thing I need is a little lost puppy following me home. I stopped a turned to him. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Eren looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you following me" 

"Any reason why I shouldn't?"

"Yes, now fuck off" I gave him my worst death glare. The little shit laughed.

"Okay, okay. I can tell when I'm unwanted" I left him there, eager to be home.

"Bye Levi!" I let out a noncommittal grunt that he probably didn't hear. If I had turned around I probably would have seen a shit eating grin on his face. I quickened my pace.

 

I laid awake in my bed that night. Trying not to allow myself thoughts of a green eyed boy. Eren. Sighing I got out of bed and retrieved my paints and a canvas from a closet. I made my way up to the roof of the building, inspiration growing. I sat there on the roof painting by moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a sore back. I guess that's what happens when you crash on the roof. I began to clean up my paints, trying to ignore the glowing green eyes staring at me. If all the eyes I could have painted, it had to be those ones. I sighed and made my way back down to my apartment. 

Once inside my apartment I heard an insistent knocking on my door. I set my painting down gently before angrily opening the door.

"Who the fuck-" he was suddenly attacked by a wild animal. That animal being his neighbor. 

"LEEEEEVI" Hanji screamed in my ear.

"Get off if me now. Shitty glasses." Hanji let go of me and adjused their glasses with a huff.

"You're no fun" 

"Stop pouting. What the fuck do you want." 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hanji walked into my apartment like they owned the damn place and made themslef comfortable on my couch.

"Shitty glasses" I muttered. They just grinned.

"What do you want"

"Tomorrow's your birthday. Isn't it Levi?" I sighed at that. 

"I dont celebrate my birthday, you know that Hanji"

"Come on Leeeevi"

"No" I left at that. Walking out with Hanji calling after me. I didn't care. I didn't want to get into this with them again.

I made my way to a familiar cafe. Maria's Roses was a small cafe, full if annoying college students, but it had good coffee, and apparently a new green eyed barista. It wasn't to late to leave, i turned to walk back out the door and-

"Levi!"

Shit.


End file.
